


修女 4

by Kimneapple



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimneapple/pseuds/Kimneapple
Summary: 4P很黄暴





	修女 4

“舔。”

朴珍荣按着金有谦的头，王嘉尔被绑在性刑椅上，双手被铁链禁锢在扶手上，后颈的腺体被椅子上特有的钳子夹住，背部也被禁锢在布满铁钉的穴位版上，那些铁钉直击omega 最敏感的背部穴位，让omega加速张开双腿。

金有谦跪在王嘉尔胯间，低着头满脸潮红。

“舔啊有谦，刚刚不是想帮他解决发情期吗？哥哥不是正在教你吗？认真学啊！”朴珍荣按着金有谦的后颈让金有谦的嘴触碰到了王嘉尔颤颤巍巍的粉茎。

金有谦只好张嘴含住了那翘起的小肉棒开始吞吐起来。“啊……有谦……”王嘉尔被突然包裹住的感觉爽得叫了出来。

朴珍荣很快捕捉到了王嘉尔的反应，走到绑在性刑椅上的王嘉尔身边，捏住他的耳朵吹气，“王――嘉尔?林神甫可真是厉害，才调教一次你就这么淫荡了，我们有谦要是有你这么会叫，早就可以上驯演场了呢！”

“我……啊……我没有。”王嘉尔瞪着朴珍荣，丝毫不害怕的样子。

“哈哈哈……”朴珍荣看到王嘉尔的眼神突然大笑起来，在袖子里找着什么东西。

“谦呐，加快，让他射出来。”朴珍荣说完给了王嘉尔一个意味深长的笑容，走到金有谦身边。

金有谦卖力地吞吐着，舌头仔细地扫过粉茎的每一寸土地，轻轻地吸着尿道口，王嘉尔开始剧烈地喘气，呻吟着“有谦，有谦出来，我快……啊！”

还没等王嘉尔说完，朴珍荣拉开金有谦的头让他跌坐在地上，把金属制的贞操带套在了王嘉尔翘起的濒临喷发的粉茎上，扣到了最小号，用钥匙锁上。

“不要!”金有谦喊到。

从来没有用过这个东西的王嘉尔马上嚎啕大哭起来，水汪汪的眼睛望着朴珍荣，“这……是什么？朴神甫……我好难受……”

“怎么难受，说?”朴珍荣勾了勾王嘉尔的下巴，笑嘻嘻地说。

“我……我想……”

“想什么？说，说出来!”

“啊……想……想射，嘉嘉想射!”说完就又大哭起来，像一条脱水的鱼。

“荡妇!”朴珍荣抽了王嘉尔一巴掌，“瞧瞧!刚刚是谁说他自己不淫荡!看看你这可怜的小花脸，还有你这嘴里的骚话，让本神甫好好教训你一下才好呢。”

“怎么，没用过贞操带受不了吗？”朴珍荣走到金有谦身后，一把扯下了金有谦的裤子，拽着金有谦的阴茎把金有谦拖到王嘉尔眼前，“看看!”。

原来金有谦一直带着贞操带，怪不得每次换裤子金有谦都不让他看。王嘉尔瞪圆了眼睛，“有谦，你，你疼吗？”非常温柔的语气，让他自己都忘了自己也正受着贞操带的折磨。

金有谦听了马上也流了泪，说着:“珍荣哥驯化的时候，不允许我射的，表现好了……才……才可以射，戴了这个反而好些……”

“哟，看看，两个小荡妇还交流起经验来了，谦呐……”朴珍荣依然拉扯着金有谦的阴茎，让那家伙越涨越大，因为这样金有谦就会更难受。

“嗯?啊!”

朴珍荣一把掰过金有谦的头，拉住脖子朝腺体咬下去，输送他富有攻击性的胡桃夹子味信息素。

“有谦!”

“你还是管好你自己吧！”朴珍荣说着，把金有谦剥了个精光，取下了贞操带。

“珍荣哥?”金有谦非常害怕，他知道取下来他又有的受了。

“谦呐，你今天做的事是不是该惩罚一下呢，你知道该怎么做吧。”

金有谦点点头，就像一只听话的大型犬，拖着已经发情的脆弱身子一步步爬到皮鞭架前，用嘴扯了一根皮鞭下来然后颤抖着朝朴珍荣这边爬。

朴珍荣接过皮鞭就马上对着金有谦的屁股抽了一下，“谢谢珍荣哥!”金有谦呜咽着说。

“什么？有谦你疯了?”王嘉尔挣扎着大叫。

朴珍荣又狠狠地对着金有谦屁股抽了一鞭，“啊！谢谢……谢谢珍荣哥!”

“知道为什么又挨一鞭吗?”朴珍荣俯下身子盯着金有谦。

“嗯?不……不知道……啊！”朴珍荣继续发狠地抽着，“那就抽到你知道了为止!”

“啊……谢谢珍荣哥……谢谢……谢谢……”金有谦的屁股已经被抽出血色，跪都跪不住，但他还是不知道为什么自己惹朴珍荣这么生气。

“因为你没有好好给你的新室友讲规矩，不管是斑斑还是王嘉尔，你是来这儿最久的，也是最听话的，我把姿色最好的人儿都交给你，你却教出两个这种东西!让我怎么和上面交代?下次自己准备好上驯演场吧。”

“珍荣哥，珍荣哥不要……我不要去驯演场……”金有谦拉着朴珍荣的袍子，哭着哀求。

“可以啊，那就王嘉尔去。”朴珍荣一脚踢开金有谦。

“不要，嘉尔哥他，他还好多不懂，会死人的……”金有谦跪在地上乞求。

“去就去!有谦你别替我求情。”王嘉尔突然说，脸上的泪痕还没干完，可以瞧见他前一秒有多可怜，而现在却像个英雄似的替朋友出面。

“啪!啪!啪!”朴珍荣鼓起掌来，“真是omega情深呀，那就如嘉尔所愿吧。”

“朴神甫!找我干嘛？还在这鬼地方。”崔荣宰气喘吁吁地跑进地下室。

“哟！崔神甫完事了，怎么，上面还满意吗?”

“那可不，我的斑斑怎么可能不满意，上面准备给修道院的月供加钱呢！真是因祸得福呢，说下次还要看斑斑。”

“哈哈，我这里有下次想爬去驯演场的小荡妇呢！让斑斑休息一下吧。”

崔荣宰向后探着头，看见了跪在地上颤抖的金有谦，又看见性刑椅上的王嘉尔，椰奶和提拉米苏味的信息素混合着甜腻至极。

崔荣宰捂住了鼻子，说:“怎么?有谦犯事了?还有，那个新来的?你可别动他，段宜恩可舍不得。”

“哼！段宜恩不就是因为那个小omega可以闻见他的信息素吗，但作为院长，修道院的规矩不能坏吧。”朴珍荣说道。

“怎么了?他俩不会……”

“互助了!私情了!懂了!”朴珍荣说着向地上抽了下鞭子，吓得崔荣宰都  
往后退了一步。

“这就难办了，有谦呐，你来修道院两年了，知道这最大的禁忌就是omega之间有感情啊！”崔荣宰走到金有谦身边摸他的头，被信息素呛得直咳嗽。

“我没有……崔神甫，今天嘉尔哥被迫发情我才溜下来帮他的……我没有”金有谦哭着说。

“啪!”朴珍荣又朝金有谦屁股狠狠地抽了一鞭，“犯傻呢？修道院omega互助就是私情你不明白?而且还是在驯演的时候那么多修女看着你俩逃跑。要不是苏娅给我告发我还不知道。”

“苏……苏娅?”就是那个讨厌嘉尔的修女，金有谦回忆到。

“所以下次驯演他们必须选一个上场。”崔荣宰说道。

“选好了，嘉嘉修女去。”朴珍荣走向王嘉尔，从衣服里拿出铁质的阴茎棒，举着棒子笑着说道，“所以这个月要好好教嘉嘉该怎么讨alpha的欢心。”

“算了，还是交给你吧崔神甫，我只想碰有谦呢!”朴珍荣又望向瘫在地上发抖的金有谦微笑。

“行。”崔荣宰接过棒子，走到王嘉尔身前，手指直接探向小穴，“啧!湿透了已经。”

他释放出自己的辣椒味信息素包裹王嘉尔，王嘉尔一边呛着咳嗽，一边后穴像发大水似的冒出液体。崔荣宰就直接把带着狼牙钉的铁棒推入王嘉尔的后穴。

铁棒上的钉子被肠肉吸附着，一颗颗碾压着肠壁，冰凉的触感刺激着后穴的神经，让王嘉尔感觉自己快被钉穿，痛得大叫出来，在范哥在范哥地喊着。

“哈哈，林神甫不愧是omega都想睡的男子呢，才教化一次这omega就如此念念不忘。”崔荣宰一边抽插着铁棒，一边打趣着王嘉尔。

“哎，嘉尔是吧，叫我试试，叫我荣宰哥!”崔荣宰找到了王嘉尔的敏感点，旋转着狼牙棒碾着那一点，王嘉尔感觉又要射出来，然而戴着贞操带，夹得阴茎快要出血都不能射出来，再加上椅子后背那些对准穴位的钉子，快感和痛感快把王嘉尔淹没，“你叫我，叫了就给  
你个痛快。”

“钥匙在我这儿，这一个月都得戴着，你给什么痛快?”朴珍荣在金有谦身体里进进出出，还不提醒崔荣宰。

“是哦，那委屈嘉嘉了呢！”

“朴神甫，崔神甫，求求你们，让我射……让嘉嘉射，好哥哥，求求你……”王嘉尔实在是受不了贞操带了，胡言乱语也好，他豁出去了。

“啧!真是极品!有他在咱们修道院就不愁没金子用了呢！朴神甫就让他痛快下吧！”崔荣宰取出在王嘉尔后穴作恶的铁棒，走到朴珍荣和金有谦那一团去找钥匙，解开了王嘉尔的贞操带，王嘉尔射精的时候就是一条濒死的鱼，翻着白眼颤抖着，因为锁了很久而浓稠的精液一股股冒出来，椰奶香充满了整个地下室。

“棒极了，这香料，可千金难买，上面那帮老家伙会很满意的。”

“你们在做什么?”一个冰冷的声音出现在不该出现的地方。

“院，院长?”

段宜恩和林在范走进地下室，还有修道院众修女都下来了。


End file.
